Continuemos con nuestra historia
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Fred deja Inglaterra, once años despues, regresa para hacer su vida con Hermione, como habian planeado, pero Hermione ya tiene una vida ¿Que hara Fred? ¿Hermione dejara lo que tiene y regresara con Fred?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Mamá! Ya estoy lista ¡Hay que ir con los abuelos Weasley! –gritaba Kimberly desde la sala, ya estaba muy bien abrigada, como le había dicho su madre que hiciera. Era navidad y a la niña pelirroja le encantaba ir con los abuelos Weasley a pasar las fiestas, siempre estaban 'llenas de magia' y, ese año, recibiría un regalo muy especial. O así lo había dicho su padrino, George. Pero por alguna extraña razón, al decir que tenía una sorpresa para toda la familia, lanzo a Hermione una mirada que era entre precaución y burla.

-Tranquila, cielo –dijo la madre, tomando polvos flu de un platito que tenía sobre la chimenea- estaremos ahí más pronto de lo crees.

La castaña se metió dentro de la chimenea, junto a su hija, soltó los polvos flu y al momento, unas llamas verdes les envolvieron 'A la madriguera'. Momentos después, hija y madre salían de la chimenea de los Weasley.

-¡Hermione! –Grito George, siendo el primero en saludar-. Me alegra que llegaras –luego miro a Kimberly-. Hola hermosa –cargo a su ahijada, aunque solo fue por poco tiempo, ya que la niña no tenía cinco años… ahora cursaba su primer año en Hogwarts-. Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos…

-No estamos todos –le interrumpió Hermione-. Alexander no debe tardar en llegar.

Y así fue, un segundo después, un joven apuesto hizo su aparición fuera de la madriguera. George frunció las cejas ligeramente, la presencia de Alexander estropeaba todo.

-Bueno, ahora si ya estamos –Resoplo el gemelo, cuando el joven llego junto a Hermione y la abrazo-. Tengo una sorpresa que les gustara a todos –comenzó, recorriendo la mesa con la mirada, sus hermanos le miraban con desconfianza, nada que llevara la palabra 'sorpresa' y fuera por parte de George, era bueno-, en especial para esta saltamontes –continuo y alboroto el cabello de Kimberly. Hermione se tensó, la imagen de otro pelirrojo saturo su mente y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esperaba estar equivocada. George se hinco frente a la niña-. Tu madre te ha hablado de tu padre –Kimberly asintió-. Lo conoces solo por fotos y por lo que te hemos contado de él ¿cierto? –Otro asentimiento-. Bueno, llego la hora de que lo conozcas personalmente.

Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, todas las cabezas presentes se giraron para mirar a la persona que bajaba por ellas. Kimberly corrió y se plató frente al recién llegado.

Alto y apuesto como siempre, con esa mirada de determinación y, aunque ahora sus facciones eran más maduras, y tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro, aun conservaba esa mueca tan característica de los gemelos. Fred Weasley había regresado a Inglaterra.

-¿Papá? –pregunto la niña, completamente anonada.

Fred miro a su hija, por primera vez en su vida. Sorprendido y al fin convencido de que no era broma. Recién regresaba a Inglaterra, ese día había llegado y, ese día, se había enterado de que tenía una hija de once años. Ahora no había duda alguna, la niña que tenía frente a él era una copia exacta de su madre, a excepción de unas claras diferencias, como el cabello rojo, los ojos azules y una mirada traviesa de la que Fred se sintió orgulloso. Se hinco frente a ella y la miro.

-Sí, soy tu padre.

Kimberly se giró y miro a Hermione, parecía buscar su aprobación, Hermione no miraba a Fred ni a su hija, pero sintió la mirada de ésta e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Kimberly volvió a mirar a Fred.

-¿No piensas darle un abrazo a tu padre? –pregunto el gemelo, en medio del silencio sepulcral y extendiendo los brazos. Kimberly sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. La familia Weasley observaba la escena, conmovida y encantada.

Hermione estaba más tensa que nunca, apretando fuertemente el brazo de Alexander, para así evitar que su mano temblara. Volvió a sentirse vulnerable, volvía a ser esa chica de diecinueve años temblando ante la seductora mirada de Fred Weasley. Quería salir de aquel lugar, correr hasta perder la conciencia, como había hecho hace once largos años al enterarse de que Fred se había marchado. Pero no podía permitirse eso, tenía que ser fuerte, por su hija.

Mientras tanto, Alexander sentía que su mundo caía. Le había costado hacer que Hermione saliera de la depresión y olvidara al pelirrojo, que se fijara en él, llegar a donde estaban. La llegada de Fred estropeaba su relación, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione no cancelara nada.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la rigidez y frialdad con la que Hermione saludo a Fred, ni de la mirada asesina que lanzo a George, y si lo hicieron, no lo comentaron. El ambiente siguió su curso normal, solo que agregando la enorme felicidad de tener a Fred de regreso, las explicaciones podían esperar, era navidad, no el momento de reclamar. Kimberly paso la noche entera con su padre, y nadie le quito ningún momento, la niña jamás lo había conocido y estaba emocionada, al igual que Fred. El pelirrojo escuchaba las historias de su hija, fascinado, le era emocionante ver lo mucho que su hija se parecía a é y a la vez era tan igual que a su madre, esa niña era la combinación perfecta de ambos.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, Kimberly se quedó dormida, Fred la tomo en brazos y se acercó a Hermione, quien intentaba mantener el hilo en la conversación que tenía con Harry, Sirius, Remus y Tonks, pero el contacto visual con Fred hizo que olvidara todo lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo.

-Parece que ha quedado agotada –comento el pelirrojo, apartando el cabello que la niña tenía sobre la cara, luego miro a Hermione-. ¿Subimos a acostarla?

La castaña no miro a nadie, sabía que toda actividad en la casa se había detenido y que todos los ojos estaban fijos sobre ella, Fred y Kimberly. Intento tranquilizarse, asintió y siguió a Fred por las escaleras. Mientras más se alejaba de la gente, mas nerviosa se sentía, y la cosa no mejoraba, pues la aparente tranquilidad de Fred la hacía sentir insegura.

-Es tan hermosa –comento el gemelo, cuando salieron de la habitación donde dejaron a su hija. Hermione no respondió, ni siquiera miraba a Fred, no podía, así que el silencio se apodero de ellos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Hermione, después de lo que a ellos les parecieron horas.

-Lo lamento –respondió Fred de inmediato, tenía ya todo preparado, el reclamo de Hermione, sus posibles contraataques e incluso tenia respuesta para todos los posibles reproches de la castaña-. Fue algo estúpido, lo sé.

-Teníamos una vida por delante –continuo ella, sacando esos viejos sentimientos, esos que Alexander le había ayudado a enterrar.

Fred se sintió más culpable, no podía decirle la verdad a Hermione, la pondría en peligro, a ella y a su hija. Aun no estaba seguro de que haber regresado a Inglaterra hubiera sido buena idea.

-Lo sé, lo sé –repitió Fred, dejando salir su angustia-. Perdóname.

-No puedo –negó Hermione, a punto de llorar. Ni siquiera durante once años, Fred había perdido el efecto que causo siempre en ella.

-Déjame demostrarte que todo puede volver a la normalidad –pidió Fred. Deseando que no volviera a pasar lo mismo que hace tantos años, deseando que no tuviera que marcharse de nuevo.

-¿Normalidad? –repitió Hermione, con voz chillona-. Fred, te fuiste, me dejaste, sin despedirte siquiera. No supe nada de tu durante años, no mandaste ninguna carta, ninguna señal de que aún me recordaras… de que me amaras –termino dejando salir las lágrimas-. Sinceramente, ¿Cómo esperas que te perdone?

-Por nuestra hija.

-¿Nuestra? –Hermione sintió que la furia le recorría, Kimberly era más hija de Alexander que de Fred, no por sangre, si no por haber estado ahí, en momentos importantes, Fred no tenía derecho para reclamarla como 'suya'-. ¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando nació? ¿Dónde demonios te metiste cuando enfermaba? ¿Qué demonios hacías cuando pregunto por su papá?

-Yo… yo no sabía que estábamos esperando a un bebe –respondió Fred, con total sinceridad-. Tu nunca me lo dijiste –siguió, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Me entere el día que te fuiste a no sé dónde –contesto ella, bajando la mirada-. Vine a darte la noticia y me entere de que te habías ido…

-Déjame arreglarlo –dijo Fred tomando, con delicadeza, la cara de Hermione entre sus manos.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo?

-Hagamos nuestra vida, ahora si, como la planeamos, con nuestra hija.

-Eso no es posible –le corto Hermione, y bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Fred, lentamente tratando de obligar que Hermione lo mirara, pero ella se negaba. Después de unos segundos, los ojos inundados en lágrimas de la castaña se encontraron con los suyos.

-Me casare en dos días.

[N/A] chan chan chan chan! No tengo llenadera! xD originalmente este pensaba ser un one-shot xD peerooo, lo alargare un poquito mas (-8 no pude resistirme xD fue magia xD Fremione me inspira y mueve mi mundo *-* aoñsfdj! Los amo tanto t-t okya(-8' unas aclaraciones importantes:

-Ron esta vivo, si… solo que aun no encuentro el momento adecuado para que hable xD

-El beso de Ron y Hermione nunca existio, y ellos nunca se vieron como algo mas que amigos :D

-Si! Los caidos en la batalla están vivos xD al igual que James y Lily 3 (amo dejarlos vivos t-t no puedo matarlos si puedo hacer el cambio)

-El porque de Fred se fue cuando tenia la relación perfecta con Hermione: Lo dire en el siguiente cap xD

-Realmente no es muy larga la historia, son como 3 capitulos xD y la publique para que no me extrañaran xD yapz._. lo publique porque no pude resistirme .

Y (si llegaron aquí desde 'El otro final') saben que no tengo internet (y si no llegaron aquí por medio de mi otro Fremione, ahora lo saben). Asi que no se cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo, por ahora todo esta en documentos, guardado en mi usb :D' espero venir a actualizar la próxima semana (yn) crucen los dedos.

He comentado demasiado D: lo lamento.-. xD si los aburri me dicen :D

Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste este fic y me acompañen hasta el final' *-* cuidence y portense bien ;)


	2. Chapter 2

No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser mentira. Estaba soñando, sí, eso era, un muy mal sueño. Hermione no podía estar comprometida con nadie que no fuera Fred.

-No lo dirás en serio –Dijo Fred, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tan en serio como el drástico cambio en el color de tu cabello –respondió Hermione, soltando una leve risa a causa de los nervios.

Fred soltó la cara de Hermione, abatido. Maldición. No era un sueño, era la verdad, la maldita realidad. El amor de su vida se casaría y lo haría con otra persona. Todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero con Hermione… si le hubiera contado todo… ella hubiera esperado hasta el día de su regreso

La señora Weasley insistió en que Hermione se quedara a pasar la noche, pero ella no quiso, utilizo la excusa del trabajo y se fue, dejando a Kimberly en la madriguera, pues Fred le había pedido que la, para pasa tiempo con su hija. En vista de que, al parecer, Hermione había destrozado el corazón de Fred, accedió, sin atreverse a mirarlo nuevamente y se fue en compañía de Alexander. Fred les observo desaparecer, sintiendo celos y tristeza, deseando ser el quien llevara a Hermione a su casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Alexander, en cuanto llegaron a casa de Hermione. Ella espero hasta subir a su habitación y recostarse en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Fatal –respondió, con voz ahogada.

Alexander suspiro. El tono de Hermione le decía que no insistiera en el tema, así que hizo lo que buen esposo haría: no dejarla sola, acompañarla y hacerle saber que la apoyaría.

El joven observo atentamente la figura de Hermione, comenzando a preguntarse si acaso tendría una noche de bodas decente. Si que la deseaba, en todo el tiempo que llevaban como pareja solo habían tenido un encuentro, resultado de una fiesta y bastantes tragos de por medio. Alexander dudaba que Hermione recordara aquello.

-¿Quieres seguir adelante con nuestra boda? –Pregunto, después de algunos minutos.

-Por supuesto –respondió Hermione, se giró y miro a Alexander-. Si, seguiremos adelante con nuestro compromiso.

Quizás ya no sentía nada por él, se dijo Alexander, respiro aliviado y sonrió a Hermione, ella le regreso la sonrisa y se levantó.

-Iré a darme una ducha –comento quedamente. Si que la necesitaba, una ducha de agua fría, no importaba el frio, quería desechar las sorpresas de aquella noche y sentirse relajada. Así que tomo su ropa de dormir y se metió al baño. Alexander se deshizo de la ropa, quedándose en bóxer; no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche ahí, con la esperanza de que pasara algo más allá de besos y caricias. Claro que eso no era lo que importaba. El quería a Hermione, la quería bien, no por nada había esperado pacientemente, casi seis años, para que ella quisiera salir con el, y luego, otros cuatro, para por fin comprometerse. Aun así, no podía hacer a un lado ese sentimiento de intenso deseo que Hermione despertaba en él.

Después de casi una hora, Hermione salió por fin del cuarto de baño. Se veía más relajada, calmada, tranquila. Incluso sonrió al ver al joven bajo las cobijas.

-¿Hoy no tenemos ganas de ir a casa? –pregunto Hermione, acostándose a un lado. Hábilmente, Alexander se colocó sobre ella.

-Digamos que tengo otros planes para esta noches –respondió, antes de comenzar a acariciar, suavemente los muslos de la castaña.

Hermione se estremeció al tacto, Alexander había intentado, otras veces, tener relaciones con Hermione, pero nunca lo lograba. No llegaba a más de un intercambio de caricias y besos. La joven siempre le detenía antes de que pudiera llegar a otra cosa. Y esta noche, por primera vez en muchos años, el recuerdo de su primera vez con Fred, llego a su mente.

_Era una noche lluviosa, Fred había llevado a Hermione, bajo engaños, a tener una muy empapada cita en el bosque, para celebrar su primer año de noviazgo._

_-Tendré suerte si no pesco una enfermedad después de esto –recrimino Hermione, mirándose en el espejo del baño, mientras exprimía su cabello, un chorro de agua cayó sobre el suelo._

_-Si te enfermas yo te cuidare con mucho gusto –le dijo Fred, abrazándola por detrás, sobre su playera, la cual parecía una segunda piel sobre el cuerpo de la chica. El pelirrojo coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione, mirándola por el espejo-. Nadie te puede cuidar mejor que yo._

_-Supongo que el Hospital San Fred Weasley no es tan malo después de todo –comento Hermione, dándose la vuelta y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fred. El pelirrojo le sonrió seductoramente, provocando que la castaña temblara ligeramente, y no a causa del frio._

_-¿Tenemos Frio? –Pregunto el chico, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, y con esa mirada que tanto encantaba a Hermione._

_-Tal vez –Respondió la chica, con diversión._

_-Puedo quitártelo –ronroneo Fred y se inclinó para besar intensa y pasionalmente a su novia._

_¿Cómo fue que termino bajo la monumental figura de Fred, sin prenda alguna, y sintiendo cosas que no sabía que podía sentir? Hermione nunca se pudo explicar bien aquello, solo recordó al chico, cargándola hasta la cama, y los rápidos movimientos de ambos, al desprenderse mutuamente la ropa._

Hermione aparto a Alexander, justo cuando el joven comenzaba a cruzar la línea, invisiblemente marcada por ella. El recuerdo de aquella noche con Fred estaba presente en su mente. Esas caricias que la habían hecho estremecer, los besos que bañaban en los lugares menos imaginables, palabras susurradas al oído y aquellas 'embestidas de león' (termino que la castaña utilizo en una ocasión, tras terminar agotada a causa del entusiasmo de Fred) no le dejaron llegar a nada. Estaba claro que ahora que Fred había vuelto, las cosas en su relación con Alexander no mejorarían, y mucho menos la vida sexual que no tenía.

Alexander se detuvo, miro a Hermione, la castaña respiraba agitadamente, pero el joven supo que no a causa e pregunto qué cosas habían pasado su mente. Desecho la disculpa de su prometida, diciéndole que no se preocupa. Hermione intentando regular su respiración, se apartó suavemente del abrazo de Alexander y se acurruco bajo las cobijas, con el recuerdo de sus noches con Fred, todavía palpitando en la cabeza.

-¿La lleva a su casa? –pregunto Fred a George, por detrás del mostrador, en su tienda de bromas, a la mañana siguiente.

-Si –respondió Fred.

-¿Y luego?

-¿Luego qué? ¿Quieres saber si tienen sexo? –Pregunto George, incrédulamente; una señora que pasaba por enfrente, miro con aire ofendido al gemelo y tapo los oídos de su hija de cinco años, la oyeron preguntar '¿Qué es tener sexo, mami?'. Fred asintió y su hermano rodo los ojos-. No sé, deja le pregunto cuando la vea.

-Que gracioso –replico Fred, luego lo pensó bien y sonrió-. Aunque… pensándolo bien, no es mala idea –dijo son una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

-Hermione te lanzara una maldición como vayas preguntándole eso.

Fred sonrió. Si, era verdad, vio claramente a Hermione '¿A ti que te importa lo que haga con mi prometido?' luego sintió que le estrujaban el corazón.

-¿Crees que cambie de opinión si le digo la verdad? –pregunto.

-Eso depende… ¿Lograste destruirlo?

-No.

-¡No abras traído esa cosa contigo! –exclamo George, un tanto alarmado.

-Claro que no, no soy idiota –respondió Fred-. Lo escondí.

-Tendrás que irte, de nuevo, entonces.

-Espero que no –suspiro Fred.

No quería irse de nuevo. No, no ahora que sabía que tenía una hija, quería estar con ella y con Hermione. Hacer la familia que siempre planearon.

Desde que había encontrado aquel maldito baúl su vida se había arruinado. Había pasado más de media década intentando destruir aquellos objetos, sin tener éxito; así que al final debido los siguientes años en buscar un buen lugar para esconderlo.

Si Hermione se enteraba de eso, lo más probable es que se molestara por no haberla incluido, pero ahora, con Kimberly… tal vez entendería que todo fue por su bien, para protegerla y que no le pasara nada. Aunque si le hubiera dicho, los mortifago la abrían perseguido y torturado.

El día previo a la gran boda de Hermione, era un caos total. La joven estaba tan nerviosa que no podía poner atención a lo que hacía. Kimberly había pasado esos dos días con Fred, totalmente aliviada, pues asi no estaría involucrada en toda la 'histeria' de su madre.

-Te hare una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera –dijo Fred, observando a su alegre hija comiendo un helado. Ella se quedó quieta y asintió-. ¿Te alegra que tu madre se vaya a casar?

Kimberly no respondió de inmediato, dio un largo y profundo suspiro. A Fred le recordó mucho a Hermione.

-La verdad, en un principio, si. Me alegraba que mamá por fin fuera a ser feliz…

-Pero…

-Pero ahora que volviste –la niña se sonrojo fuertemente-. Me gustaría que fueras tu quien se case con mamá mañana.

-A mi también me gustaría –dijo Fred, acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-Entonces impide que se case –sugirió Kimberly, con los ojos brillantes. La idea de que su padre apareciera, justo después de aquella frase muggle ('Si hay alguien que se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre') le excitaba demasiado. Se imagino la escena: A Fred irrumpiendo en el altar a Hermione dejando a Alexander y corriendo a los brazos del gemelo. Pero la sonrisa le duro poco; ella sabia que el prometido de su madre era un buen tipo, que no merecia que le dejaran plantado.

-Si lo pensé –admitió Fred con una mueca-. Pero… creo que solo hablare con ella, quiero explicarle la razón por la que me fui.

-¿Me dirás a mi?

Fred sonrio, pero no contesto. Le parecía que Kimberly era muy joven para saber aquella historia. aunque, siendo tan parecida a Hermione, sabia que tenia la madurez suficiente como para entender. Asi que, asegurándose de que no hubiera mucha gente cerca de ellos y agregando seguridad de mas (el hechizo muffliato) comenzó a contarle, a su hija, la otra versión de la historia.

La mañana del veintisiete, Hermione despertó sobresaltada, ya era el dia. Hoy se casaría. Desayuno, o intento hacerlo, pues el nudo en la garganta impedía que pudiera digerir bien la comida. Hace unos días, estaba feliz por su compromiso, pero ahora, ya que había llegado el dia, no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto. Pero había sido firme en su decisión asi que comenzó a arreglarse; al poco tiempo, Ginny y Luna aparecieron y le ayudaron, cosa que la novia aprovecho para perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Estas hermosa –dijeron Ginny y Luna, al terminar su trabajo. Hermione se miro al espejo, y le pareció que era otra persona a la que miraba. No era un vestido muy elegante, era simple y sencillo, con una caída en varias capas y un corsé ajustado, dejando un escote no tan provocativo. Su peinado, no era mas que una media cola, con el flequillo acomodado, y cayendo elegantemente sobre su cara.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces –le dijo Ginny, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ella y Luna salieron, dejando a una pensativa Hermione. Faltaba como una hora para salir al jardín trasero de su casa, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Somos nosotros, Hermione –dijo Harry-. ¿Podemos pasar? -Hermione intento responder, pero su voz no salio, asi que se adelanto y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Harry y Ron.

-¿Has visto a Hermione? –pregunto Ron, mirando detrás de su amiga.

-Muy gracioso Ronald.

-Oye, no te vez tan ridícula como pensé que te verías –comento el pelirrojo, entrando a la habitación, y acostándose en la cama de Hermione, Harry le siguió, con una sonrisa en la boca y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Es eso lo que un amigo dice en lugar de 'Estas linda'?

-Estas hermosa –aseguro Ron-. Mas que eso, estas… -miro a su amiga de arriba abajo, con los ojos como platos- ¡wow! –Hermione sonrio-. Alexander es un afortunado.

-Y espero que le haya quedado claro –comento Harry, estándose a un lado de Ron, dándole una significativa mirada. El pelirrojo le devolvió una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Qué hicieron? –pregunto Hermione, poniéndose seria, y cruzando los brazos.

-Solo tuvimos una charla amistosa con el –respondio Ron. Hermione alzo las cejas.

-Cosa de hombres -aclario Harry, alzando el pecho y dándose importancia.

-Vaya amigos tengo –resoplo Hermione-. Esa 'cosa de hombres' me suena a amenaza –dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. Harry y Ron sonrieron, pero no respondieron. A los pocos minutos salieron y Hermione volvió a quedarse sola. Por la ventana, pudo ver gente llegando; el corazón se le detuvo al ver a Fred ahí, Kimberly estaba a su lado; no pudo soportarlo mas y se alejo de la ventana.

-Papá, ve –Kimberly empujaba, discretamente, a Fred, en dirección a la casa. Quería que su padre llegara con su madre y le impidiera casarse-. Subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Ve ante de que el abuelo Granger vaya por ella.

No supo como lo hizo, pero logro pasar desapercibido. Ya nadie podía pasar a la casa, ahora solo era el señor Granger, quien podía entrar, para salir a entregar a su hija. Fred sabia que tenia poco tiempo. En cuanto cerro la puerta trasera, escucho otra que se cerraba en el piso de arriba, camino lenta y sigilosamente a las escaleras, para ver a la hermosa joven que bajaba por ellas y entonces, el corazón se le detuvo.

No era hermosa, era perfecta. Ahí estaba, la mujer mas bella del mundo, vestida de novia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta… Hermione iba a casarse… y no con el.

Hermione no había visto a la persona debajo de la escalera, hasta que por fin bajo el ultimo escalón y Fred salio de la penumbra.

_[N/A] Hola! Aquí actualizando! Si han visto mi otro fic (el otro final) sabran que ya tengo internet :D pero desgraciadamente (o eso creo) cada fic lo actualizare una vez a la semana, he estado algo ocupada (escribiendo otras cosas) y con un pequeñin que me tiene de un lado para otro (un perrito!) y me cansa Dx pero bueno, aquí seguimos, :3 espero les haya gustado el capitulo *-* esta un poco mas largo, o eso me pareciio a mi.. en fin! Cuídense :D nos leemos a la siguiente, y gracias por sus comentarios :3 son el alimento del escritor;)_

_PD se que dije que en este cap aclararía el porque se fue .-. lo lamento e.e se me alargo mucho, asi que será en el siguiente xD_


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto, con voz temblorosa, sintiendo que sus piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro.

-Vengo a pedirte que no te cases –respondió Fred, acercándose a Hermione y tomándola de la cintura. La castaña se estremeció al sentir a gemelo tan cerca de ella.

-Es muy tarde Fred. Ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero no le amas.

-Puedo llegar a hacerlo –replico Hermione, alzando la cara.

-No. No podrás amar a nadie mientras yo exista –aseguro Fred, tocando el rostro de Hermione, ella se estremeció, mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas-, y aunque muera, tú nunca amaras a nadie como me amas a mí. Por favor, te lo imploro… no te cases.

Hermione se sentía morir, podía dejarlo todo, era su oportunidad, tirar el velo y el ramo, lanzarse a los brazos de Fred, como tantas veces deseo. Podía cancelar todo, y rehacer su vida con el hombre al que amaba.

Pero no pudo, el abandono de Fred aun le dolía, y más que el gemelo no diera explicación alguna a lo sucedido, una explicación por haberse marchado sin razón alguna. Intento apartarse de él, pero Fred permanecía sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura, obligándola a mirarle.

-Bien, cásate. Hazlo. Pero antes, me escuchares, te diré la verdadera razón por la que me fui.

-Yo…

-Por favor, sé que quieres saber, y te contare-. Hermione inspiro profundo y asintió, incapaz de hablar-. Todo comenzó después de que Harry terminara con Voldemort. Algunos días después, George y yo deambulábamos por el ministerio… o lo que quedaba de él. Encontramos un baúl pequeño, bueno… yo lo encontré. No sabíamos que era, pero lo examinamos y vimos que tenía una serpiente grabada, asi que, por algún extraño motivo pensamos en Voldemort. Llegamos a casa e intentamos abrirlo, realmente no fue difícil… pero lo sorprendente fue lo que encontramos.

-¿Qué era?

-Una túnica negra, unos francos… uno tenía algo que parecía ser sangre y el otro unos cuantos cabellos y un libro, como un diario.

-¿Y tenía algo escrito? –pregunto Hermione, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, eran instrucciones, como un hechizo, como utilizar los elementos que había dentro del baúl, para revivir a alguien.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso? –exigió la castaña, haciendo sus propias conclusiones, las cuales, no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.

-Porque hubo algo, que hizo saber a los mortifagos sobrevivientes y que lograron escapar, que el baúl había sido descubierto. Me persiguieron después de que se enteraran que yo tenía eso. Por eso me fui, sabía que podrían atacar en cualquier momento, tenía que alejarme de todo, de ti, de mi familia.

-Pero pudiste decirme –chillo Hermione-. Pude haberte ayudado.

-No. No iba a ponerte en riesgo. Si se enteraban de que sabias algo… -Fred sacudió la cabeza- entiende… no podría haberme perdonado…

-Pero si te perdonas el haberte ido y dejado todo… sin una explicación –dijo Hermione en un suspiro agotado-. ¿Y George? ¿La sabia?

-Le hice prometer no decir nada –La castaña dejo salir las lágrimas-. Todo lo hice por protegerte, no deje de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto desde que me fui.

-¿Y cuál fue el propósito de irte?

-Destruir lo que encontré.

-¿Y? ¿Lo hiciste?

-No –Hermione dejo salir un sonido extraño, entre risa y sollozo-. Pero está oculto, debe aguantar por un tiempo.

-¿Por un tiempo?

-Años, décadas, espero que siglos.

Una música lejana les hizo sobresaltarse. Había llegado la hora, Fred miro a Hermione, implorante, no podía permitir que se casara, debía de detenerla.

-Por favor. Lo hice por ti. Te lo suplico, no lo hagas.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, su padre entro por la puerta de la cocina. La novia se separó de Fred y fue hacia su padre.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto el señor Granger miro a Fred y Hermione.

-Si –respondió su hija.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si –aseguro Hermione con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que seguir adelante. Aunque ahora sabía la verdad, no podía dejar plantado a Alexander. Él había sido bueno con ella. No podía hacerle esa bajeza.

Alexander observo fascinado la bella figura que caminaba hacia el, tomada del brazo de su padre. Hasta que una tercera figura le hizo desviar la vista. Fred salía por la puerta trasera y se acercaba. ¿Era correcto seguir con la boda? Algo le decía que no, pero se aferró a la idea de que Hermione lo hubiera detenido desde que Fred regreso. Así que no hizo nada y la ceremonia comenzó.

Fred estaba al final de todos, viendo como la mujer que amaba se casaba con alguien más, siempre había oído aquello de 'si amas algo déjalo ir'. ¿Pero con qué fin? ¿Para que fuera infeliz? Capto la mirada de su hija, le miraba suplicante 'por favor, hazlo' le pedia Kimberly con la mirada. Fred quería hacerlo, quería detener esa locura. Tenía que hacerlo, si Hermione lo odiaba después de hacerlo… No… No podría odiarlo. Ella lo amaba 'aun me ama' no podía dejar que se casara, tenían una hermosa hija y podrían hacer su vida felices con ella, hacer su familia.

-Si alguien se opon… -Hermione sabía que no había escapatoria, ya había dado el sí, ahora, lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que alguien la detuviera.

-¡ALTO! –Grito Fred corriendo hacia el altar. Los presentes giraron la cabeza hacia él y le miraron correr. Hermione se congelo y miraba al frente, aun sin poder creer lo que sucedía. El murmullo de la gente comenzó, Kimberly sonrió encantada y la familia Weasley al completo, no pudieron evitar una ligera sonrisa-. No lo hagas.

Hermione se giró lentamente y miro a Fred. ¡Estaba loco! Si, estaba loco… jamás se imaginó que haría algo así… Una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de él. Fred siempre hacia locuras, aun cuando no pudiera salir bien parado de ellas, las hacía.

-Mama… -Kimberly se acercó y miro a su madre.

-Kim, no… no te metas –pidió Hermione.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Fred-. Ella tiene derecho a dar su opinión. Y estoy seguro de que sabe lo que piensa.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. Conociendo a su hija, era posible que ella hubiera dado la idea a Fred. Miro a Alexander, quien miraba al suelo seriamente. Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer, había sido su error dejar que continuaran, había llegado el momento de detener la farsa, Fred tenía razón, ella solo sería feliz con su amado gemelo.

-Lo lamento –dijo la castaña, mirando a Alexander, se quitó el anillo y se lo entrego-. En verdad, lo siento mucho.

-No… no importa, siempre supe que le amabas –respondió el joven. Hermione miro a Fred.

-Y supongo que ahora esperas que me tiemblen las piernas y me lance a tus brazos llorando histéricamente _'yo sabía que esto pasaría, ahora nuestra relación será maravillosa ya que criaremos a nuestra bella hija juntos y tu yo continuaremos con nuestra historia'_ y… Dime Fred, ¿qué esperas realmente?

-Si, -respondió Fred sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose a ella-. Todo lo que dijiste –Hermione comenzó a dejar salir las lágrimas-. Pero no tienes por qué llorar –dijo Fred tomándole el rostro y limpiándole los ojos.

-No… si tengo que -sollozo ella, Fred ensancho su sonrisa aún mas, y después de once años la beso. La beso como nunca la había besado y ella le regreso el beso. No había nada en el mundo que se comparara con la felicidad que sentían en ese momento. Nada excepto…

-¿Y cuándo se casan? –pregunto Kimberly llena de alegría.

**FIN**

[N/A] Si.. les dije al principio que seria corto._. pensaba alargarlo mas.. pero, por si no lo han notado.. soy malísima para historias de varios capítulos D': aun asi tengo planeada una segunda parte:3 pero ya es otro royo, aun tengo que plasmar bien las ideas e.e

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Esos diálogos que dijeron al final seguro los conocen xD sii juego de gemelas3 mi peli favorita xD tenia que ponerlos.-. esos diálogos me inspiraron para crear esto xD (que poco original)

Bueno :D nos vemos, ahora tengo dos historias pendientes de terminar y nada de tiempo en la pc ¬¬ pero las terminare. Cuidence :D gracias por haber leído y no se olviden de dejar su comentario lml :3


End file.
